A Soul Befouled
by Orochimar
Summary: My first story, done over a year ago. So it's probably not the best, crummy if anything.


**_Orochimar's __Story_**

Before his birth, His mother was a strong, honest woman. She was born into poverty, as did her mother as did her mother's mother and so on. His father on the other hand…was a Respectable shinobi in the Ninja world, He had a wife, but His father had an 'urge" he had cheated on his wife several times. One night his father was walking home a few days after a long mission, when he seen a young women crying in the back of an alley. He walked up to the young women, asking, "What was wrong." The women replied."I have lost faith in love." The man, looking astonished at the young girl, had an evil, corrupt thought invade his mind. He asked her if she would like to come with him to the nearby tavern for a drink or two. She agreed and they walked slowly to the tavern, chatting along the way. He smiled as she talked, about life, love and everything in between. When they finally got to the tavern she was red with laughter and he was the same, he opened the door and they walked in. Once inside, they drank multiple drinks, she quickly lost her posture, her body was filled with liquor and she was clearly intoxicated. The man, like most men in this situation, took advantage of her. Taking her into the back room of the tavern, later that night He left. She woke up the next morning, half nude in the back room. Head in pain from the night before, she quickly left the tavern, trying to ignore the sound of the laughing bartender, as she left she heard the bartender say. "Looks like you had fun last night." She began to run, and she didn't stop until she reached the forest. There she sat on a large rock, crying her eyes out… her assumption about love was correct, that all men only wanted sex, and that love wasn't meant for her. She eventually passed out next to the rock, this wasn't out of the ordinary she often slept outside seeing she was homeless. She slept deeply until a large snake brushed against her left leg, startling her, she suddenly awoke. She looked at the snake curious, fearful, and felt an odd connection to the large reptile at the same time. The large reptile slithered slowly toward her, it then began to wrap around her waist, shocked, but she did not move. The snake then impressed its fangs into the stomach of his mother, his mother screamed in pain, but felt a new sense of something, it was strength, somehow the snake had given her hope, it also made her realize something else…that she was pregnant, and that this child would be like no other…10 months later after the birth of her son, she met the man that impregnated her, at the news of the child, he knew what he had to do. He had to kill her, and the child, for if his wife would have ever found out she would leave him, and the village would lose all respect for him as a ninja. So he said to her." I can't speak here, now but meet me tonight at midnight in the forest not to far from here." That night she waited in the forest until midnight, unaware of the upcoming murder of her and her child. At exactly midnight the man came, he talked to her and then told her what had to happen. She stood there shocked, but quickly knew what she must do, she must save her baby, and she knew that it was impossible for her to escape him but she didn't care, all she wanted was for her baby to live. She ran, but this was a futile action, he quickly caught up, with a wave of his hand he knocked the young women onto her back, baby in hand. The man stood over the mother with a disturbing look in his eyes, he then said to her." Why did you run? Now as punishment I will kill your son…our son and make you watch.' He then reached for the small, pale child. The child looked coldly at the murderous, rage filled man. At that instant a small snake slithered onto the chest of the baby. The father dumbfounded at the sight and rare occurrence of the snake, reached down to kill the small, pestering snake, at that very moment the small snake wrapped around the baby and quickly slithered away. The father now furious looked at the mother." What kind of hoax is this? Where is the child." The mother didn't say a word…Now angrier than before he lifted the young mother off of the ground with one arm by her neck, smiling at her." I don't need the baby dead, only you. The forest will surely kill him if not then some rogue ninja or maybe a hungry wolf will see him as a good meal." He then choked her, with her last breathe she said." I curse you to die by the hands of your son, the same way you killed me, begging for your last breathe." She then fell to the ground, dead…the man laughing at the thought of such an occurrence, walked home with a smile on his face, and the humorous thought of his son living, even more so the thought of him actually killing him. The next day a small group of Genin came across the dead women, their sensei told them not to worry that she was only a drifter, but the children thought they should at least give her an honorable burial. They buried the women near the large rock…with only a small amount of her information, which they found in the torn pocket of her pants; they then left and reported the incident to the kage. The child, merely a few months old, was taken care of by the snake; they brought his body to the doorstep of a poor orphanage in the village. The owners took the child in, and raised him. As he grew older it became more and more obvious to him and the people around him that he didn't belong. He left the orphanage at a young age, and decided to join the ninja academy. There he excelled in his test, exams and was the head of his classes… not that anyone would notice, he basically kept to himself saying only a handful of words in the years he was there. Many people knew of him but no one knew him. They would talk about him, they were in fear of him, and he was very mysterious and very peculiar child. He was slim, with long black hair that went down to his back. Dark green eyes that were full of mystery, full of amazement, full of wonder and most of all full of a disturbing sense. He was quickly promoted to genin and assigned a sensei. He was the perfect student; he wanted to know more, constantly studying, constantly training learning as much as he could. His sensei was proud to be his teacher, and was amazed at how fast he was learning, but also fearful, fear that was brought on by that same look in his eye that brought fear into the eyes of many, the fear… that this child was full of pure evil, that this child… would one day bring more than fear, but would bring death.

(My first story, done about a year ago. -Probably should redo it-)


End file.
